Double-sided or double-faced adhesive tapes have been known for many years. Examples of double-sided adhesive tapes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,083, 4,528,230, 4,702,948, 4,574,098, and 4,582,737. Double-sided tapes are generally used in those areas where you do not desire to see the adhesive tape or it is not desired that the tape be placed on the outside surface of the material that you are trying to adhere. For example, double faced tapes may be used to adhere carpeting to a floor or to adhere insulation to a window or a door or to replace loosened flaps of wallpaper and the like.
Double-sided pressure sensitive adhesive tape usually comes in roll form. The adhesive on one surface of the double-sided tape has a release paper adhered to it and the tape is wound on itself into a roll. When in roll form, the outside surface of the release paper acts as the release surface for the adhesive on the opposite side of the tape. A piece of the tape may be removed from the roll and the side having the exposed adhesive adhered to a surface. Once the pressure sensitive adhesive is adhered to the surface, the release paper may be removed to expose the other layer of adhesive and allow a second surface to be adhered to that side. Because the adhesive on both sides of the tape is relatively aggressive in that it adheres with fair strength to surfaces, it is often difficult to remove the release paper. Furthermore, in many uses, it is desirable that the tape fit into a corner or into a configuration where it is extremely difficult to grasp an edge of the release paper to start to remove it from the adhesive. This is especially true if you are attempting to use the tape to attach insulation to something like a window where you want the tape to abut a corner of the window.
What I have discovered is an adhesive tape that eliminates this problem and allows the tape to be adhered to a surface including abutting a corner and provides for the easy removal of the release paper to expose the other adhesive surface of the tape.